Private Celebraton
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a little celebration of their own, after Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup. Smut people!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Yet another smutfic for Grasshopper! This time featuring Ginny … I'm not too fond of her. Oh well, anything for my Grasshopper cause I lurve her!

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny have a little celebration of their own, after Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup. Smut people!

**Warning: **Smut. And AU I guess.

**Private Celebration**

"Hurry up guys!" Ron said, shooting the lingering Harry and Ginny a suspicious look before descending the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms along with the rest of the team, happily clinging to the Cup.

"We will!" Ginny yelled back, but turned to face Harry with a mischievous smile. Emerald eyes locked with blue ones as Harry slowly smiled back and, without really meaning to, ran a hand through his ruffled jet black hair as another Potter had done in the exact same room, the exact same way, so many years ago.

"We won." Harry said disbelievingly for the tenth time that day, and Ginny laughed "I know, I caught the Snitch." She stepped closer to him "You know, we don't _actually _have to hurry." Her playful mischievousness was back.

Harry took a step closer to her "Oh really?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side and watching Ginny shake her head so her red hair flew softly back and forth with her movements.

Ginny took a step closer to him and Harry's heart started pounding hard in his chest, he wondered if she heard it too, but he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and moved as close to Ginny as possible before he wrapped her in his arms "What would we pass the time with then?"

She didn't answer as she, instead, stood on her toes and softly brushed her lips over his. Her tongue darted out and gently massaged his as his hands came to live and carefully danced over her Quidditch robes, searching for the opening. When his fingers came in contact with the warm, soft skin of her flat stomach Ginny sighed and deepened the kiss and now it was her hands that were ruffling his unruly hair.

Her hands left their occupations momentarily though as Harry pushed of her Quidditch robes, leaving her in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, and she helped him out of his school robes.

When Ginny started nibbling at his neck, Harry looked down and watched how his soft caresses of Ginny's small breasts clearly revealed that she weren't wearing a bra. His cheeks stained red as her hands eagerly began unbuttoning his shirt, and he lets his slip under her t-shirt before cupping her breasts.

When her fingers were drawn up and down his bare chest as he could feel her warm breath on his skin all thoughts of prophesies, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore, war and unhappiness left his mind, only to be replaced by heat and pleasure.

When she slid of his shirt with the same confidence as his robes, and her hands started working on his zipper Harry almost wished Voldemort could tell how he was feeling, so he'd know the one thing Harry had, that he could never get; love.

His pants were getting tight and he opened the button himself while in the corner of his eye he saw Ginny fight to get out of jeans quickly enough, she tripped in them, but his strong arms caught her and she gave him a grateful smile when he chuckled.

"Help me with these." She requested, and Harry's attention was drawn to her small, black panties, only held together by even smaller, colorful strings on each side. He dropped to his knees and kissed his way up her freckled legs, swearing to himself that one day he'd have kissed every single one of her freckles, until he reached the small strings which he started to undo with trembling fingers.

He continued and did the same to her other leg, which left Ginny naked and panting hard. Harry's eyes ran over her slender legs, small hips, flat stomach and humble breasts that were now covered from his vision by her long red hair, and last her curios, yet a little nervous face that were smiling down at him as she offered him a hand to help him back on his feet.

Harry ignored it and ran his hands up Ginny's bare legs, planting a kiss every now and then until he could bury his face in her red, damp curls, teasing her with his tongue until she was whimpering above him and shaking so hard she could hardly stand. He pulled her down on the hard, stone floor to him and he hurriedly rid himself of his boxers, exposing himself to her.

Her cheeks were red when her eyes traveled over his body, and let out a pleasant sigh. Not wanting to wait anymore Harry grabbed Ginny's arms, and turned them over so he was on top of her, his mouth on her neck "Harry!" she gasped in surprise.

"Tell me if I should stop." Harry said, silently praying she wouldn't as he dropped his head to her breasts "No, please don't stop, ever." Ginny panted, trying to wind her legs around Harry's.

The longer Harry's tongue were swirling around her pink nipple, the bigger Ginny's urge to thrust her hips against him got, and in the end she couldn't help herself as she arched her back desperately. Harry noticed the movement and drew his head back to make eye contact "Are you su" "Yes, yes!" Ginny frantically assured him before he even had time to finish his question and Harry entered her finally. At first they each moved slowly, searching for a rhythm, getting to know the other until Harry's thrust grew in force and Ginny felt waves of pleasure go through her, leading to her writing on the hard floor, begging without knowing for what and Harry thought he'd never known greater pleasure than when she clenched around him in her orgasm, bringing him with her.

Harry rolled of her and lay still next to Ginny, trying to adjust his body to the floor "This floor isn't very comfortable." He remarked nervously, worried that he'd hurt her.

She turned and draped one leg across him, settling her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his raging heartbeat "Really? I quite like it here." She mumbled sleepily, and Harry smiled, next time he had to conjure a Patronus he knew what to think about.

**A/N: **The end. Please review, you know you want to.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
